escape_from_tarkovfandomcom-20200216-history
TarkovTV DevBlog 8
Announcement On February 10, at 20:00 Moscow time (9 am PST, 6 pm GMT), the BSG twitch channel will host the "TarkovTV" podcast - DevBlog #008 - https://twitch.tv/battlestategames https://twitter.com/bstategames/status/1226574399115079685 Topics *0:00 - Intro *20:40 - Podcast start/ Welcome *22:15 - Server stability/ Patch 0.12.4 *24:20 - Introducing Sacriel and summit1g to their first appearance on TarkovTV DevBlog *28:20 - Nikita addressing influx of playerbase after twitch drops *31:44 - 1 million ₽ compensation for connectivity problems *32:40 - Back to addressing influx of playerbase after twitch drops *40:15 - Looking back on past game changing features (BattleEye/ Surgical kit) *43:25 - Look behind the curtain at Battlestate Games (amount of coders, relation of releasing content and staff) *46:15 - Possible future games from Battlestate Games (Pre-Concept/ design phase) *47:11 - Back to general talk about Escape from Tarkov *54:10 - Cultist --- Preview of new items *1:01:30 - Shotgun ammunition for KS-23 shotgun *1:02:55 - Improvised Fragmentation grenade made of 30mm Grenade shells *1:03:31 - Improvised Fragmentation grenade made of 40mm Grenade shells *1:03:51 - Markstrom Raven *1:04:30 - NERO Inconel 5.56 Muzzlebrake *1:04:52 - Motorcycle jacket *1:05:20 - DrLupo's Coffeebeans in Jar *1:05:40 - Suppressor (Wire model) for Vepr Hunter/VPO-101 7.62x51 carbine *1:06:58 - Modified tactical platecarrier for upcoming Scav Boss *1:07:27 - Wiremodel and untextured model of Kriss Vector *1:07:52 - Picture of MIL-SRD762 QD, MIL-SRD762 and MIL-SRD 556 QD suppressors *1:08:06 - BEAR Jacket *1:08:25 - Cultist Book *1:08:53 - Armband watch with compass *1:09:36 - MSA Gallet TC 500 or TC 800 (Unconfirmed) *1:10:18 - New feature: Airdrop and flare gun (not in picture) *1:11:57 - Armor plates and their level of destruction/ wear&tear *1:14:53 - Fully textured 1st or 2nd Gen NVG, previously shown during TarkovTV LIVE 2 *1:15:32 - Tactical multipurpose rescue knife *1:16:36 - Funny pictures --- Preview of new animations *1:17:12 Interchange - Arcade machines(non-interactive), updated lighting, intruder alarm at KIBA Weapon store and additional EXFILs (not in picture) - (Patch 0.12.3.5832) *1:20:07 - Mossberg 500 weapon manipulation animations *1:20:35 - M1911 pistol weapon manipulation animations *1:20:45 - Rainbow Dog??? *1:21:00 - New 3rd-Person animations: "Dolphin dive", 45 and 90 degree prone lean --- End of previews *1:22:45 - VoIP / misuse of open microphone proximity-based voicechats *1:28:13 - Battlestate Games possibly attending TwitchCon EU (Saturday, 2 May & Sunday, 3 May 2020) *1:29:10 - Functionality and delay of opening doors after closing *1:32:17 - Melee takedown *1:33:30 - Overweight system and restrictions *1:34:44 - After raid heal service, in-depth damage report (incoming/ outgoing) *1:36:30 - Kill camera/ after raid replay *1:38:08 - Loot balance on Reserve *1:39:10 - Loot spawns/ Hotspots *1:40:43 - Climbing and ladders *1:41:19 - Redesign of lighting and additional EXFILs on existing raids *1:42:10 - Streets of Tarkov *1:46:20 - Public Roadmap like for example done by Star Citizen *1:49:15 - Gamma secure container - changes planned? *1:51:15 - "Hatchlings" and secure containers *1:52:30 - Reselling trader stock on flea market *1:59:00 - Reaction time on peak server capacity *2:06:50 - Suppression effect *2:09:05 - Gravel sound *2:09:43 - Visibility in the Weapon modding menue *2:11:05 - "STEAM Audio" system *2:12:18 - Applying for a work position at BSG *2:14:50 - Future balance changes for night-vision and thermal devices *2:24:30 - Zeroing of Optics and ballistics *2:33:52 - Analysis of Heat maps and their results *2:34:49 - Undiscovered high tier loot and easter eggs *2:44:50 - Changes to server infrastructure *2:46:30 - Blunt damage *2:50:55 - Accessibility to the Stash while in queue for a raid *2:52:45 - Achievements/ Long time goals to unlock clothing items *2:54:15 - Top level statistics (Consumed provisions, PMCs killed by Scav Boss, etc.) *2:55:50 - Airdrops *3:01:15 - Dynamic merging of currency stacks *3:01:55 - Auto sort on mouse-click Previews / Announcements *1 million ₽ as compensation for connectivity problems of the past week which may had led to lost gear and loot *Shotgun ammunition for KS-23 shotgun *Improvised Fragmentation grenade made of 30mm Grenade shells *Improvised Fragmentation grenade made of 40mm Grenade shells *Markstrom Raven *NERO Inconel 5.56 Muzzlebrake *Motorcycle jacket *DrLupo's Coffeebeans in Jar *Suppressor for Vepr Hunter/VPO-101 7.62x51 carbine *Modified tactical platecarrier for upcoming Scav Boss *Wiremodel and untextured model of Kriss Vector *Picture of MIL-SRD762 QD, MIL-SRD762 and MIL-SRD 556 QD suppressors *BEAR Jacket *Cultist Book *Armband watch with compass *MSA Gallet TC 500 or TC 800 (Exact model unconfirmed) *New feature: Airdrop and flare gun *Armor plates and their level of destruction/ wear&tear *Fully textured 1st or 2nd Gen NVG, previously shown during TarkovTV LIVE 2 *Tactical multipurpose rescue knife *Interchange - updated lighting, intruder alarm at KIBA Weapon store and additional EXFILs *Mossberg 500 weapon manipulation animations *M1911 pistol weapon manipulation animations *New 3rd-Person animations: "Dolphin dive", 45 and 90 degree prone lean Video https://www.twitch.tv/videos/549885498 Category:Podcasts